


Stupid Party

by MilyV



Series: NedDen Week 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Willem couldn’t care less about prom. Or at least, he thought that until he was proven wrong.





	Stupid Party

It was their senior year and besides exams and college applications, there was something that was in everyone’s mouth: The prom party.

Willem was leaving his books in his locker when Magnus showed up.

“So…” Magnus wanted to ask him something very important. He had been thinking about it for a couple of days.

“Do you know that you are supposed to say “hi”?” Willem quickly replied.

“Oh, yeah. Hi, Will” Magnus was so nervous that he wasn’t sure how to properly behave in that moment.

Willem rolled his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Willem was sure that Magnus was up to something but he couldn’t tell what it was.

Magnus cleared his throat before popping the question.

“Are you going to the prom?” Magnus was curious and concerned at the same time. What if Willem had a crush on someone? Or if he was planning to ask someone else to the prom?

Wilem smirked and shook his head.

“I don’t really care about it” Willem shrugged.

“So you are saying that…” Magnus was even more worried.

“I’m not going. Anyways, I’m not even popular so no one would care if I don’t show up” Willem explained.

Magnus wanted to say that he was really wrong about it but words couldn’t come up from his mouth.

“How about you?” Willem questioned.

Magnus laughed nervously.

“Well, I have a plan to ask someone to go with me but…” He looked at the ground.

“But?” Willem raised an eyebrow. Seeing Mister Confident so insecure was sure a novelty.

“They probably are going to say no” He was sad about it but he tried to hide it.

Willem put a hand over Magnus’s shoulder.

“You won’t know if you don’t ry. Besides how is going to gossip me about everything that happened on the party?” Willem encouraged him before waving him good-bye.

Magnus was surprised. But he knew that Willem was right. Though he was determined to do it in an outstanding way.

During that week, Willem barely talked to Magnus. Every time he tried to do it, Magnus had an excuse and left before the Dutch could say another word.

“Stupid prom party” Willem wanted to know why Magnus made a big deal about it and who was that person he wanted to impress. He couldn’t believe that the damn event was more important than talking to his best friend.

On Friday, he was waiting for Magnus so they could go and play some videogames.

“I can’t. I have stuff to do” Lying to Willem was so damn hard but he had to do it if he wanted to surprise him.

“Oh God. Is that stupid party?” Willem was annoyed.

“Yes” Magnus nodded.

“You know what? Never mind. I guess that stupid party and that person are more important than me” Before he realized, he was making a tantrum about it.

Magnus couldn’t believe it.

“Are you jealous?” Magnus had to contain himself to not laugh.

“I’m not. But you have barely spoken to me in the past few days” Willem noticed that he was talking too loud and making a scene “Sorry”

Magnus shook his head.

“I’ll tell you when the time comes” Magnus winked at his best friend and left.

Willem was confused. Since when did he care so much? It was the stress probably.

That night, while he was playing some videogame, his phone rang. He stopped the game and answered it.

“Hi?” He never received a call during that time of the day.

“Can you come out? I have a surprise for you!” Magnus said before hanging up.

Willem took a deep breath and left his room. Once he was outside, he noticed that Magnus was wearing a tuxedo.

“I think you are overdressed for the occasion” Willem couldn’t believe how handsome he looked. He shook his head to erase that thought.

“Well, I beg to differ” And then he gave him a bouquet of tulips “What do you think?”

Willem was getting pissed off and he couldn’t even understand why.

“They are pretty. Are you sure you are not wasting your time? You look like you are going to a date” Willem had to refrain himself to say something really bitter.

Magnus shook his head and smiled.

“Those are for you” Magnus explained.

“What?” Willem looked at the bouquet. They weren’t pretty, they were beautiful “I… I don’t know what to say”

Magnus smirked because he got the reaction that he wanted from Willem.

“Well, you can say that you agree to go to the prom with me, for example” Magnus barely could hide his excitement.

Willem was in shock.

“What?” It was the only thing that he could say in that moment.

“Come on! Who do you think I was going to ask to be my date?” Magnus questioned him.

“Well, there are a lot of pretty girls” Willem couldn’t think on one single name but he was sure there were girls that were expecting an invitation from Magnus.

Magnus grabbed Willem’s hand.

“But I prefer a really handsome guy over them” He explained.

Willem looked away. Now he felt stupid for being so jealous.

“So what do you say? Are you going to the stupid party with me?” Magnus asked.

Willem nodded.

“It is stupid but I will go with you” Willem agreed and he was relief that Magnus wasn’t going to take anyone else but him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
